undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DON'T FORGET
NOTICE! There's a new version. This version has a different plot. Download 'DON'T FORGET' a fan-game on Undertale. Is a fanmade Undertale sequel and a remake of Uppertale. Currently only a beta version is available. Plot The story begins a few minutes after the destruction of the Barrier. Toriel and Frisk then head down Mount Ebott which the monsters were trapped under. Then Frisk meet their friends at the bottom of the mountain. Asgore asks Frisk if they are ready to introduce them to the humans, of which we are not given the choice to reply to and Asgore's response is if we were to say "Yes". Sans then says "Let's hope they like us." before going on to say that it might help if he told the humans some of his jokes, of which Asgore says that they should keep their jokes to themselves before saying that it's time to enter the nearby village. The screen, then, fades to black. The story continues after a couple of months. Frisk wakes up in the bedroom of their home. Coming out of the bedroom and going to the first floor, they meet Toriel, who says that you to go for a walk. Next, the player must leave the house. They can see the homes of other monsters, as well as a bar called Grillby's. Then, the player needs to go upwards where you can see Papyrus and Sans's house. On the door is a note from Sans and in which he says that we should go to his workshop. Next, it shows a warning that you can not go back. If you go into the workshop, the player will see Sans, who will show Frisk the time machine allows you to travel in the other timelines. Further, he will talk about W. D. Gaster and that he wanted to see what would happen if you kill some creatures in the other timelines. Then Gaster wanted to commit genocide in some timelines. Next, we show a scene in which Sans tried to persuade him not to do it, but Gaster still activated the machine. Sans used his attack and destroyed the time machine. Then he says that because of this Gaster got stuck in "The Void". Sans tries to repair the time machine. Then he tries to turn it on, and the screen turns white. Frisk enters a distorted Ruins. Sans calls you and says that he got a sent to a darker version of Snowdin. Later, you can find a variety of puzzles. There is also buggy monsters in the Ruins. When you pass the Ruins, you go to Snowdin. Sans calls the player and says that he was in Waterfall. In Snowdin you also meet buggy monsters, among which is Jerry, which does not attack, as well as in the original game. After you've passed the time machine and is entering Waterfall , you can see the silhouette of Gaster. In Waterfall there are no puzzles and enemies, but there are signs that tell about the history of Gaster. After you go through Waterfall, you enter Hotland. In Hotland you find Gaster's lab. The door that leads to the True Lab has just a black corridor. At the end, there is a door to the room where Gaster is located. When interacting with it, the beta ends. Category:Games